What to do?
by Birta
Summary: Just after the end of season 6. A case that can change everything.
1. And it begins

**What to do?**

_I don´t own anything but wish i did_

* * *

They were standing there at that street corner and he just stared at her with that stupid grin on his face and then he said "Really ... Are you serious?" and she just nodded her head and watches him waiting for his reaction.

The next thing she knew she was flying through the air in his strong arms

"so you're happy? You're not mad?"

"Mad "

He look at her in disbelieve "no I'm happy I'm ecstatic" he said and kissed her deeply but sweetly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they separated he got this grin on his face that she didn't reconcile and screamed of the top of his lungs

"WE ARE HAVING A BABY !" And laugh

she just laugh with him and kissed him aging. And then she got this look on her face

"Hey hey what's wrong?" He asked.

She looked at him with her clear blue eyes and asked him.

"What happens now, Booth I mean what do we do now, what do we say to people, and will we still be able to work together?"

"Hey hey slow down, we will figure this thing out just relax, ok?" She nodded

He put her arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "what do you say we go home order some take out and talk, we will figure things out some tonight some as we go along, ok?"

"Ok, thanks. It is all just so over whelming I don't know what to do or how to act."

"It's ok, it's ok let's just go and we can talk".

And with that he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in tight and walked their way to his apartment

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He was just watching her and softly stroking her stomach.

They had talked and not really decided on anything. Just talked about them and he was sure she did want this and she wanted them. So he hadn't been able to sleep when she just drifted off in his arms an hour or so ago. And then the phone rang.

"Booth. Yeah, where. Ok. I'll just get Dr. Brennan and we will be right there."

He hung up the phone and looked at her aging sleeping so please fully, he handed to wake her.

"Bones, Bones wake up, honey wake up"

"Huh, no Booth I'm sleepy and it is Saturday I can sleep"

He just smiled she was so adorable so sleepy.

"No Bones we have to go, the dead are calling "

"Booth the dead can't call."

"I know but we have a murder. "

"Ok let me just get dressed and then let's go. "

They got ready and drove to the crime sine. It was a big house, five bedroom Victorian styles. When they walked inside the house they saw right away why they had been called. In the living room where three people a man,woman and what looked like a teenage boy. They had for a lack of a better word been slaughtered. The man had his through slit and had been stabbed several times, the woman's abdomen was just on big hole and the teen was stabbed in the heart.

"Do we know who the hose belonged to?" Booth asked one of the officers at the scene as Brennan and Cam started tending to the bodies.

"Yeah, Liam and Darla Summers. He a stay at home dad and she a Dr."

"All I can say is this is gruesome." Said Cam

"Where there any other bodies in the house?" Asked Brennan

"No we didn't find any." Said the officer.

"Ok Booth then I is going to look around a bit. To see if there is any sign of struggle or something." Said Brennan. Booth walked over to her and asked half whispering

"Are you ok? "

"Yeah, just a little nauseous. There is nothing to worry about it is all just normal, ok"

She smiled and walked out of the room in to a hallway full and from there to a room that looked like it belonged to a teenage boy. The next room was the master bedroom and as she looked around there she heard a notice like sniffing coming from the closet. She walked over slowly and opened the door and inside count two little girls one about five and the other couldn't be more than two.

"It ok I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Tempe you can come out now." She said to the older girl but before she could finish the sentence the younger one stood up and ran to her crying and the older one followed. She picked the younger one up and sat down on the bed and beckoned the older one over. She came willingly and. Collapsed in Brennan's arms crying. Brennan took her phone and sent Booth a message saying come in to the master slowly and quietly. A minute later he arrived in the doorway and when he saw the girls he looked shocked.

"Who are they?" He asked her but she didn't answer but looked at the older girl and said

"This is Booth. He is my friend and he is not going to hurt you, ok "the girl nodded and Booth sat down next to Brennan "what are your names?"

"I'm Jenny and this is Sidney but we call her Sid. The older girl said."

"Ok Jenny how old are you?"

"I'm five and she is one and a half. Tempe where are my mommy and daddy?"

Brennan locked panicky at Booth. She didn't want to lie but she didn't know what to tell her she looked down to the little girl snuggled in her arms fast asleep. Then Booth started talking.

"We are not sure but we are going to take you out of here, ok. Is it ok if I hold you while we go there are a lot of people outside and it can be kind of scary and I don't want to lose you?"

Jenny looked him up and down and then nodded her head so he picked her up and told Brennan to follow him outside and to shield the girl's head.

As they walked out in to the living room they herd Cam talking to one of the officers and just stop mid sentence.

"Ok guys where did they come from?"

"Not now Cam, well fill you in at the lab". Said Booth as he hurried out of the house with Brennan not far behind him and the hurried to the car where Brennan decided to sit in the back with the girls on the way to the hospital to getthem check out. It took about ten minutes to get to the hospital where they went straight in and got both of them looked at but as soon as Brennan tried to put Sidney down she started screaming and wouldn't let go so while she took cear of Sidney so Booth had to help Jenny.


	2. The Girls

**Chapter 2 **

While the doctors looked over the girls Booth contacted D.C. family services and made is so he and Brennan could take the girls the Booth´s apartment. While Booth stood there waiting he for the first time really looked at Jenny. She was beautiful; she had their big blue eye and that together with her blond hair made her lock like an angel. She was dressed in a blue nightgown with stars on them and in her hand she had a death grip on a purple bunny hat had seen better days.

"Hey Jenny, what do you think of you and Sid coming an staying with me and Bones?" Booth asked. When he said Bones she got this look on her face and asked

"Who is Bones, I don´t know a person called Bones" She was getting more worked up by the second "I want to stay with Tempe not with some Bones" and by the end of the sentence the was starting to panic a bit. Booth realizing his mistake was quick to take her in his arms and give her a hug and saying calmly so not to frighten her more.

"I'm talking about Tempe, I just cal her Bones. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you're all right, you're ok" and the more he talked the calmer she got. As she calmed down her eyelids started to drop and by his comforting voice she fell asleep.

Brennan was in a similar position with Sid now sleeping in her arms. She had tired herself out with all the screaming when the doctors where examining her. Just as Brennan was starting to fall asleep herself Sid's Doctor came in.

"Hi there I'm Doctor Ian James and I´m you're daughters doctor and by the looks of things everything looks good and nothing is wrong with her" When the Doctor called Sid her daughter her heart skip a beat and she squished her a little.

"That is good that she is ok, but I was wondering I came in with a man and he had another little girl would it be possible for me to see them?"

"Yeah, no problem if you just sign her we can discharge Sidney here and you will be free to go." She quickly shifted Sid and signed her name and went in search of Booth. She found him sitting with a sleeping Jenny on his lap and when she opened the door he looked up and smiled at the image if her holding Sid.

"How did it go, anything that I should know?" Booth asked her. She just shagged her head and sat down in the chair next to the bead he was sitting on.

"No, she is just fine." She looked down at Sid and then back at Jenny. "What happens next? I mend to them"

" I was thinking that we get out of here when Jenny has been discharged and go to Target on the way home and pick up some cloths for them maybe some toys, a collapsible bed for Sid and then go back to my place and tire to get some sleep." Her said smiling and took note of how her whole face brightened when he said that the girl where coming with them.

"But how, why are the coming with us, not that I don't want that but how?" she looked absolutely stunned in that moment Sid decided that now was a good time to let that adults know she was awake and she started clapping at Brennan excitement. That was the first time Booth got to really see her and she like her sister had beautiful blue eyes but she had brown hair in contrast with her sisters blonde one. Brennan just smiled and tickled her and she squealed and both Booth and Brennan laugh. That was the image that the doctor walked in on.

"Hi I´m Dr. Tim Potter and I just came by to tell you that everything is ok and you are free to go."

"Thank you Dr." Brennan said as she stood up and shifted Sid on her hip and Sid laid her head down on her shoulder while Booth woke Jenny slowly.

"Jenny sweetheart wake up we are going now. "And Jenny still half asleep noted her head. As he put her on the ground and they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

**This is my first story and I'm still learning how to work this thing but I think I'm getting it. I also am not a native English speaker so if there is something that is bugging you or some grammar or spelling mistakes pleas let me know and i will fix it. I know this is a short chapter but as I'm still trying to figure this thing out I had to test this. There are no updates on any schedule I will just post when the muse lets me and I have time.**


	3. Good Morning

**Chapter 3**

They got home around 3 am after going shopping. They bought some cloths, diapers, pacifiers, a collapsible crib, a yellow rabbit for Sid and a rag doll for Jenny. Everybody was cranky and sleepy so the set the girls up in Parker's room Jenny in his bed and the crib beside the opposite wall. Both girls fell asleep the minute there heads hit the pillow.

"I'm exhausted, I´m going to bead, are you coming"

"Yeah let me just lock up and I will join you there in a minute. " Booth said kissing her on the forehead and turning to walk to the front door and locking it. When he got on the his bedroom he saw Brennan fast asleep on the bed so he slit in next to her and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

The next morning Booth woke up to the sound of Brennan emptying her stomach. He went in to bathroom and rubbed her back while she finished. When she was done he helped her stand up and asked her while she brushed her teeth.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just morning sickness. There's nothing to be alarmed about. I was thinking that I should make an appointment with my OB about the baby, I think I'm about 8 or 9 weeks but I'm not shore."

"Yeah that sounds good. Can, um can I come with you, I don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." He said in a rush.

"Of course you can come, I want you there, and it is your baby to. I would never not you to come or to see the baby. I would never keep it away from you." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey I know, I know you would never do something like that." He said taking her in his arms and giving her a loving hug. Just then a cry was heard from the other room. At that Brennan kissed him and walked in to Parker's bedroom to tend to Sid who sat in her crib crying her eyes out. She picked her up and cuddled her to her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Good Morning Miss Sidney, how are you this fine morning? What do you say we go and make some breakfast while Booth takes a shower and Jenny sleeps some more?" Sidney just looked at her and then hut her head down to her shoulder and jawed. Brennan mate her way to the kitchen and started making some pancake batter while Sid tried to help. They hadn't been at it for more then maybe five minutes when Jenny came out her eyes red like she had been crying. As soon as Brennan saw her she hurried and put Sid down and walked and took Jenny in her arms and as soon as Brennan's arms closed around her Jenny started crying.

"Hey, hey what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes, I dreamed that the bat man was back and he hurt you and Booth like her hurt my mom and dad and Connor." She said tears streaming down her face. Brennan was socked it hadn't even crossed her mind that Jenny had maybe seen something. Pulling her closer and stroking her hair while Jenny cried her little hart out she whispered sweet nothings in her ear until she stopped crying but she didn't let go.

"Hey Jenny I and Sid where making pancakes would you like to help? I think you would be a good helper."Brennan said smiling at the little girl. With that Jenny smiled jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I'll show you just how good a helper I can be." She said smiling witch maid Brennan smile

* * *

After Booth had showered and dressed he made his way in to the kitchen and saw Brennan standing there with Sid on her hip and Jenny stirring a bole filled with what he thought was pancake batter. His heart swelled and the image of her and how domestic the picture was. He thought that the role of mother soothed her and he couldn't wait till there little one was there.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help? Because I could use both my hands but they seem to be full." Brennan said and snapped him out of his day dream. He just smiled and reached for Sid and took her out of Brennan's arms. This was the first time he had really looked at her she had big blue eyes but her hair was brown not blond unlike her sister. She was kind of small for a one and a half year old. As soon as Sid was in Booths arms she started crying.

"NO. NO. NO." Her little hands stretched out to Brennan "Tepf, Tepf, NO. NO." Brennan reached for her again and she wound her arms around Brennan's neck and buried her face there. Booth was shocked he hadn't heard her talk before and frankly he wasn't shore she could. But then he thought she's one and a half of course she can talk. She probably just didn't have anything to say until now. Brennan hadn't thought about it but it was weird that a one and a half year old didn't talk but she realized that Sidney did know how to talk but just hadn't wanted to.

"I'm sorry Booth I don't know what is wrong."

"It's ok Bones she just doesn't know me I just have to introduce myself and let her get to know me." He turned to Sid and said "Hi, My name is Booth, nice to meet you Sid. Can I hold you, I´m not going to hurt you." She just looked at him and then at Brennan that smiled at her and then Sid looked back at Booth and very slowly put her hands out to him. Booth seeing this smiled and took her in to his arms and started to talk to her.

"Shall we go in to the living room and look at the toys. I have some teddies and Lego's we can play with." Sidney just smiled at him while he talked and clapped when she saw the toys.

About ten minutes later Brennan called them back in to the kitchen and told them to eat and then hurry to get ready so they could get to the lab.


End file.
